Dirty Little Secrets
by Raexneol
Summary: Sequel to Points of Authority Will an enemy from the past tear the Ed and Envy apart? Or will his attempts to use them to destroy each other fail? Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secrets

Meh, so what if I'm not too happy with the title? XD It doesn't matter. Quite obviously, I have a thing with titling my stories after whatever song I happen to be listening to.

It's a disease, I swear.

Anyway, here's the long awaited (you guys have been waiting, right? O.o) sequel to Points of Authority. Will we break one hundred on this one, too? I can only hope!

Enjoy, yes?

Oh, yes, little reminder. I'm picking up where I left off in Points of Authority, so if you haven't read it, I'd suggest you do, or you may be very confused. Just skim through it, you don't even have to leave a review if you don't want to, I just want to make sure that everyone's on the same page here. n.n

-----------------------------------------------

The glowing lamplights cast a rather serene glow upon the concrete of East City. Many of its inhabitants lay asleep in their beds, the waning moon shining dimly into their rooms, giving everything an other-worldly glow. All was quiet and peaceful, and above all, still, making the warm night seem almost surreal.

All of that, however, was quickly changed. A scantily-clad palm tree look-alike ran with inhuman speed down the street, carrying an obviously unconscious child-sized hump, which clung to the green haired one as if its life depended on it.

Which it did.

Envy quite literally kicked the doors of the hospital open when he arrived. The nurses that were relaxing, waiting patiently for their shifts to end, jumped.

"I need a doctor. Now," Envy stated, glaring around the room.

"Do you have an appointmen-" one of the nurses began timidly.

"No, I don't have a fucking appointment! There's no one here! Why the hell do I need one!" Envy fumed, glaring at the poor nurse.

"But it's policy--"

"To hell with the policy! Do you see him! He's bleeding! From puncture wounds! That, might I add, go all the way through his body! He's too small to take that kind of blood loss!"

At that, Envy was weakly batted at by Edward, who had obviously been roused to consciousness by Envy's shouting. The homunculus looked down at him, obviously worried.

"I- I'm not small…" Ed managed weakly, giving him a wavering glare. Envy simply shook his head, managing to calm down for a brief moment.

"Look, he really needs a doctor. He's been bleeding like this for a good two, maybe three, hours," Envy stated, totally breaking his character and giving the nurse a pleading look. The nurse gave in.

"We'll take him to a room and get a doctor in, but while we do, you'll need to fill these out," she said in a businesslike tone, offering Envy a clipboard and pen, while one of the male nurses went to collect Edward from Envy's arms. When Envy relinquished his grip, however, the nurse almost dropped him.

"Gods, for a small guy, he's heavy!" the nurse said. Envy cringed. For him to call Ed small was one thing, but for a total stranger to?…

Ed was awake immediately, thrashing and kicking and yelling "WHOTHEHELLAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLANAMOEBACOULDEATHIM?"

There was total silence in the room, besides Ed's ragged breathing. Then, suddenly, Envy started cracking up.

"That's a new one, Chibi-san. And the reason he's so heavy is because right arm and left leg are metal."

Again, silence.

"What?"

"How far did you carry him?" one of the nurses asked in awe.

Envy opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut, realizing that the answer would tip them off that he was not human. So, instead, he settled for a noncommittal grunt and a shrug. The door swung open again, and Alphonse timidly stood in the doorway. Envy glanced at him.

"So… are you guys going to get him checked out or not?" Envy snapped, spurring the nurses back into action. While the on-call doctor was summoned, a nurse handed the clipboard to Envy. When she walked away, Envy looked it over. His eyebrows furrowed, and he thrust the clipboard at Alphonse.

"I just realized that I don't know a thing about Chibi-san, so I'm afraid that this task falls to you," he said, and Alphonse chuckled, taking the clipboard and patiently filling in all the necessary blanks. Envy, who was left sitting with nothing to do, grew bored, as those sitting with nothing to do tend to become. He stood gracefully and headed toward the door. "I'll be back in a while, okay, Aru?" he said, and, getting a nod of approval from Al, opened the door and took a few steps into the darkness, then launched himself onto a roof. His amethyst eyes roved the rooftops suspiciously.

He knew that they had been followed back from Dante's manor, and now his senses were on high alert, eyes and ears picking up the slightest movement or sound from the surrounding darkness. Suddenly, he heard the sound of breathing around three hundred feet to his right. He darted off in that direction, grinning to himself as he heard the surprised gasp his quarry emitted. This gasp, however, was followed by the sound of flight, and he managed to catch only a glimpse of the figure darting away and jumping off the edge of the roof.

Envy followed suit, landing gracefully and glancing around. _Where the hell'd they get to…_ he thought grumpily. After all, he would much rather have been back at the hospital making sure that Edward was okay, but noooo, he had to be out here chasing some god-forsaken stalker…

He heard pounding footsteps coming from the other side of the building, and was slightly taken aback. _How… how the hell'd they get over there so fast!_ he wondered incredulously, once again giving chase. He darted around the corner to see the figure's retreating form and put on a burst of speed, lunging for and tackling the small frame to the ground. He sat up, pinning the arms with his knees and sitting as heavily as he could on his back. He grabbed a fistful of black hair, pulling the child's head up so he could look him in the eye. When he did look him in the eye, however, he released his hold in shock and jumped up.

"W-Wrath!"

------------------------------------------------

Oh! Cliffhanger!

XD Okay, maybe not a very good one, but… Hey, I tried.

Oh, since the question was posed…

"Hagane no o'Chibi-san" literally means "Fullmetal Shorty." I hope that that clears some stuff up for some people. n.n You know me, I live to serve.

… Hey, my penname fits with that! XD Oh, boy… I'm so hyper…

Alright, I'm going to go before I begin scaring all of you away. XDD

Please don't forget to compliment, complain, comment, or criticize:has still, as of yet, received no flames: Will you be the first to give one? Find out next chapter!

o.o Ja, mata!

Envysloyalservant


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Little Secrets

O.o Wow. I feel so unbelievably loved. Thanks to Angel-of-Music1331 for the first review (of many, I hope!), Sango-maru for number two (I know, my first chapters are so short… I was berating myself for that. XD), Kisaragi-Anirzah for number three. (I almost choked on my gum, I was laughing so hard. And, really, the mother of all EnvyxEd fics:blushes: You flatter me!). Don't worry, there will be fluff and love galore this time around! And much quicker than last time, too. Like-- Oh, say, in this chapter! Oh. Hey… Wait… I'm not supposed to respond to you guys, am I? Oops. :never really has been one to listen to rules anyway:

So, anyway, sorry about the cliffy, you know what a sucker I am for those. n.n Oh, and for the shortness. I just needed to do something so I would get my lazy, procrastinating ass in gear. XD

Yeah. Enough with the excuses, here's the next chapter!

Warning! Because I am the writer of the story, and I can do this, Envy and Wrath are going to :drum roll: get along! Yes, my friends, my twisted mind always saw them as friends. Okay, somewhat friends. Like brothers. Okay? Okay. Oh, yeah, and my disclaimer…

Honestly, do you think that there will EVER be a chance that Envy and Ed will become lovers and Wrath and Envy will get along? No? Okay, then shouldn't that make it obvious that I own nothing but this brilliant plot? XD BEWARE THE OOC!

---------------------------------------

The smaller homunculus glared up at Envy, then began thrashing wildly in an attempt to escape the elder. Envy was momentarily thrown off balance, and while he tried to regain his position, Wrath wriggled out from under him and stood over him, trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin as the elder homunculus lost the fight with gravity and landed flat on his ass.

Envy looked up at the grinning Wrath. "Oh, shove it," he grumbled.

"Shove it where?" Wrath asked, laughing as Envy turned pink.

"Fuck you…" he grumbled, standing and walking back towards the hospital. Wrath followed him like a stray puppy.

"Hey… Why'd you leave?" Wrath asked, catching up with Envy. Envy raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"You don't know?" Wrath shook his head. "Because I was caught… erm… fraternizing with the enemy…" he mumbled. Wrath's eyebrows shot up.

"What! Fraterniz-- What, were you caught screwing Ed or something?" he asked, darting in front of Envy and blocking his path.

"No…"

"Well? What?"

Envy heaved a sigh. "Lust… I don't know, I guess she was spying on me or something, but she caught Ed and I kissing in the park about a week ago. She told Dante, Dante tried to have me killed, Ed took care of me, and we went and killed Dante. And Lust. I'm kinda regretting killing Lust, though."

Wrath remained silent. "So… Dante's dead?"

"Yeah."

"And… So… That means that… That we're free?" There was a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Heh… As free as we creatures can get… Well, at least until that bastard finds out, then I'm sure he'll want to take over… Though it won't matter much to me."

Wrath looked up. "Huh?"

"I joined the military. Well, I use 'joined' lightly… I'm just kinda… there."

Wrath scoffed, searching Envy's face for any signs of a lie. "You're serious?"

"No, I'm lying to you." Envy rolled his eyes. "Look, unless you have somewhere to go, why don't you stick around?"

Wrath looked down, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground, pondering his response to Envy's question. _It's not like I have anywhere to go… _He looked up.

"Alright. I'll stick around," he said. Envy grinned.

"Wonderful. Now, it's back to the hospital with us, so we can check on Chibi-san's condition."

As if on cue, the two reached the entrance of the hospital. Envy pushed open the door and walked over to the seat he had occupied before he left. Al, who was still working on those damned papers, looked up.

"Ohayo, Envy!" he said cheerily. Envy grinned.

"You sound awfully happy to have been sitting there filling out papers this whole time," he said. Al shrugged.

"If it has to be done, what's the point in complaining?" he asked good-naturedly, looking over Envy's shoulder to see Wrath plop down next to his elder. "Hello, Wrath. What brings you here?"

"I decided to join up with you guys," he said, shrugging. Al nodded, then resumed the task of filling out the cursed paperwork. Again, after just a few minutes of sitting, Envy grew bored. He stood up and began pacing the room, searching desperately for something--anything--to keep him occupied.

Nothing.

So, he decided that it would be fun to search the hospital for his Chibi-san. And away he went. He opened the doors leading to the intensive care units and began poking around. After a few minutes of searching, several wrong turns, and several more wrong rooms, Envy finally found Ed's room and peeked in. Ed lay, bathed in moonlight, sleeping peacefully, an I.V. hooked up to his arm. Envy was surprised that they managed to get it in, considering Ed's fear of needles (he vaguely remembered exploiting that fact during one of their numerous fights). _Then again… I thought I recognized one of those guys in that last room… Wasn't that the nurse from earlier?_ Snickering, he opened the door, silently praising the small form on the bed for taking at least one down with him.

He silently slipped into the room and leaned over Ed's slumbering form. Glancing at the chair, he decided that he would be more comfortable actually in the bed with Edo-kun, and so he climbed onto the bed and slipped under the sheets, attempting to move Edward no more than he had to. When he was situated, he lay his head on the smaller boy's shoulder and sighed, smiling. Wrath decided to take that moment to walk in.

"Gasp! Dost that be a smile upon your face, Envy? How terribly out of character," Wrath commented, taking the chair that Envy had neglected, pulling it closer to the bed, and sitting in it. Envy grimaced.

"Shoo, fly, before you bother me," he grumbled.

"Someone needs to make sure that you don't tire out poor Ed before he has the time to recover, eh?" the younger said, grinning. Envy sat up and threw one of Ed's boots, which were conveniently within reach, at Wrath, hitting him square in the forehead. Before Wrath could let out a cry of pain, however, Envy hissed, "And I swear, if you wake him up, I'll make sure you join Dante!" The cry died on Wrath's lips, and he sat, sulking, rubbing the area that the shoe had hit, even though there would obviously be no pain left. After a few minutes of glaring on both parties' behalves, Envy glanced down at Ed's serene face. Again, he smiled. Wrath gagged.

"Gods, you're making me sick with all the smiling and loving and shit," he growled. Envy looked up at him innocently. Then, keeping his eyes locked with Wrath's, he bent down and gave the sleeping Edward a kiss, grinning when he saw the grimace form on Wrath's face. "Ugh. I'm leaving." And with that, the smaller homunculus left the room. Envy ceased the kiss just long enough for a smirk of victory before going back to attempting to awaken the sleeping boy. He brushed some golden hair from Ed's forehead, then leaned back down and caught Ed's lips in another kiss. Golden eyes fluttered open, mouth opening in what was obviously meant to be a question. Envy, however, simply took that as an invitation and pushed his tongue into the cavern, eliciting a moan from Ed. Their tongues stroked each other languidly, before Envy pulled away to allow Ed his air. The androgynous one rested on his elbows and smiled down at the small one.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he murmured teasingly, and was promptly pushed out of the bed. His head connected with the linoleum solidly, and he whimpered at the quickly residing pain. "What was that for?" he grumbled, sitting cross-legged and rubbing at the quickly receding bump on his head, unshed tears still formed at the corner of his eyes. Ed glared at him.

"Sleeping Beauty?" he asked, sitting up. Before Envy could answer, Ed noticed the I.V. in his arm and promptly freaked out.

As the sun rose over East City, illuminating the town in it's, as of yet, unmarred glory, several shouts of indignation, laced with panic, were heard from the hospital. Several nurses rushed in to see Ed trying desperately to bring himself to pull the needle from his arm. One of them tried to get close enough to restrain him, but they he was quickly stopped by the other boot (the one Envy hadn't used earlier) connecting with his face.

Envy, though he obviously had the ability to easily and swiftly restrain the thrashing alchemist, decided to perch himself on the windowsill and watch the scene before him unfold. Ed was standing on the bed (wearing naught but those skimpy hospital gowns, and, in effect, providing Envy with a nice view of his rear), throwing any object he could reach at the approaching nurses, knocking many unconscious, and leaving the rest to finally take the hint and just leave. As the last one fled the room, Ed managed to finally dislodge the needle from his arm and stood, panting, a mad gleam in his eye.

"My, my, don't you look quite the loony, Edward?" Envy said, chuckling. "Perhaps we came to the wrong hospital?"

Ed cast him a scathing glare. "Not in the mood for your teasing," he groused, throwing the gown at Envy and quickly slipping into his boxers, much to the homunculus's disappointment. He slipped into his impossibly tight leather pants, black tee, black jacket, and grabbed his red jacket off the back of a nearby chair. He grabbed one of his shoes and began the search for the other one.

"I think it's in the hall," Envy commented, still seated on the windowsill. Ed went and retrieved it, and was halfway through the process of putting it on before he paused and looked up at the grinning homunculus.

"Why?"

Envy threw his head back and laughed. "I threw it at Wrath earlier to make him go away." Ed only shrugged, obviously understanding why, then--

"Wait, Wrath?"

"Oh, yeah, he's decided to join our merry little troop."

"Oh. Joy."

"Well, that was a little less than enthusiastic, Hagane no."

"Oh, no, I'm ecstatic, trust me." With that, he finished putting on his boots and stood. Envy raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're well enough to just walk outta here?" he asked, trying to hide the obvious note of worry that laced his query. Ed's eyes softened as he looked over at him. He gave the green haired man a smile.

"I've been through worse. Trust me, I'll be perfectly fine." And he walked out of the room. Envy lingered, making sure that nothing had been left, then followed the alchemist out into the lobby, where Al sat, watching Wrath tap his foot impatiently.

Needless to say, the staff wasn't exactly loathe to let the blond leave.

------------------------------------------------

BEWARE THE FLUFF! Yes, I'm feeling particularly fluffy today, and so, there you have it, a truckload of fluff for you wonderful readers. XD

I'm also a bit hyper, in case you couldn't tell by the fight scene between Edo and the nurses.

I'm sorry, but I wanted to see that happen sooooooo bad after the whole 5th lab thing.

I also kinda figured that it would make sense for Ed to be afraid of needles, since he had to be injected with so many when he got his automail surgery done. Or is that just my twisted mind acting up again?

Probably a little of both.

Anyway, as you all know, I luff you dearly, and I do hope you decide to review! I'm kinda starting to give up on that flame… Ah, well, I'll live without it, huh? n.n

Eleven reviews for chapter one! Woo! How many will it be for this one? Probably a lot less… Ah, as long as you guys are happy, I'm happy. XD

Alright, I'm going to shut up and go now. Ja, mata!

Envysloyalservant


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Little Secrets

Maa! I'm sorry, I'm such a procrastinator when it comes to updating… u.u;;;

Yeah, the main reason I'm updating now (besides you guys, of course!) is because I've been smack talking myself into updating all week... n.n;;;

Oh, yes, Sam needs a life. XD

Anyway… I'm considering putting the lemon in the next chapter, possibly the chapter after that…

I'll put that in the footer, too, because I want to know all the input you guys have to give when it comes to that. Kay? Kay.

On with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse sighed as they walked into the apartment which was now going to accommodate four people, instead of the intended two. He and Wrath had just spent the past half-an-hour or so walk from the hospital to the complex in which they were staying listening to Envy and Ed bicker. Envy, trying to make sure that Ed didn't over stimulate himself (though, if that fiasco back in the hospital room were any indication, he'd need a lot more stimulation than walking to tire him out) was trying to get Edward to allow him to carry him the remainder of the way to the apartment, and Edward was vehemently denying the fact that he needed help.

In the end, of course, Envy had won out, and as Alphonse opened the door, Envy carried the none-too-happy Edward to his (okay, their) bed and lay him down. Edward crossed his arms huffily and turned his head, stubbornly looking at the wall and refusing to make eye-contact with the homunculus, who was standing over him and smirking. Golden eyes threw the Sin a glare.

"What the hell's so funny…" Ed growled. Envy just shrugged and walked across the room, took Wrath by the arm, and led him down the hall to begin showing him around. Alphonse went off to make dinner. Though Envy didn't have to eat, it didn't stop him from doing so, and he had taken a liking to Alphonse's cooking since the moment he tasted it. In fact, he usually consumed quite a bit, which had caused Ed to dub him Gluttony. The nickname only lasted a day, however, since Envy returned with a slew of short comments that would've put Roy to shame. Alphonse secretly hoped that Wrath wasn't the same way, because they were having to buy a massive amount of groceries as it were with just Ed around, and since Envy had arrived it had doubled.

Meanwhile, Envy was getting Wrath settled in Alphonse's room, as Al had been kind enough to offer Wrath board there. There was also the fact that Envy and Ed refused to allow anyone else room with them. Envy claimed it was because he was afraid that Wrath would accidentally squish Ed while they were sleeping, and Ed responded that if Envy didn't take up so much room on the bed, he wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of getting squished; Envy retorted that if Ed wanted more room he should grow enough to take up some more space. Ed was unable to come up with a retort after that, and simply resorted to jumping on the Homunculus's back and trying to seemingly gnaw his hair off. However, after Wrath likened the scene to a spider monkey climbing a palm tree, the previous argument was forgotten, and Wrath… Well, Wrath was lucky to get home in one piece. And he owed Alphonse his immortal life.

Envy, having finished his "job" as a host of sorts, and smelling Alphonse's cooking, made his way back through the hall to the kitchen. As he passed his and Ed's shared room, he peeked in to see Ed, facing away from the door, unwrapping the wounds to inspect the stitching (the doctors had, thankfully, been able to stitch up the wounds before he woke up. They had not, unfortunately, been able to check on the condition of their patient before the tranquilizer wore off…), grimacing as his fingers traced over the wiry thread that held the skin together. Envy paused in the doorway to give Ed time to notice him. When he didn't, Envy walked over to the bed, leaning over to whisper, "You know, they wrapped them for a reason," in Ed's ear. Ed jumped and fell off the bed. Envy, snickering, took the recently vacated space and leaned over to grin lazily at the now-disgruntled alchemist.

"Stop that!" Ed growled, glaring at the grinning Sin. Envy pouted, then shrugged and got up, heading toward the door, through which was wafting the pleasant scent of Al's cooking. As he passed by through the living room (or, rather, the pathetic excuse for a den), a movement outside the window caught his eye. Somewhat hesitantly, he made his way to the darkened pane and looked out. He opened the window and searched as far as his exceptional eyesight would allow.

Noticing nothing out of the ordinary did little to nothing to quell his unease. As he began to lift himself through the opening to further ease his sudden burning sense of foreboding, Alphonse announced that dinner was ready, and he paused. _Food… or a sense of security… Food… Security… Food… Sec-- Foooooooooood…_ And with that final thought, he dropped back to the floor and shut the window, latching it, though a niggling voice at the back of his mind murmured _Perhaps that lock won't do any good…?_ Envy swiftly silenced it and made his way, albeit slowly, to the table, where Ed already sat, impatient with hunger, and Wrath stood, looking on uncertainly. Envy ushered the younger Sin to a chair and sat down, helping himself to an impossible amount of food.

"Jeez, you sure you were named after the right sin?" Wrath asked teasingly. There was sudden and immediate silence at the table. Edward looked on eagerly, wondering if Envy would react as calmly as he had previously, or if he would just haul off and chuck a knife at Wrath's head. After all, it wouldn't do any lasting damage, right…? Alphonse looked for the nearest towel with which he could clean the impending mess. Wrath raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at Edward, which was definitely not a smart thing on his behalf. The moment his head turned, a generous portion of mashed potatoes flew at the unsuspecting Sin, catching him full on the side of the face and generously coating his cheek, ear, and hair. Wrath froze.

The silence that permeated the room seemed to stretch on forever.

Edward was the first to recover, at first lightly snickering, then chuckling, then full out laughing at the potato coated Sin. Alphonse was next, who tried to at least have the courtesy to hide his laughter, but ended up failing miserably. Envy just gave him a satisfied smirk. Wrath waited until Ed was done laughing his arse off to pose a question.

"So… I take it you've made the mistake of asking that?"

Ed grinned. "Yeah, but I only got an earful of short comments. I mean, jeez…," he looked Wrath over, and again burst into laughter. Wrath simply shook his head and began digging the potatoes out of his ear.

Other than that incident, the remainder of the dinner passed quite uneventfully, and Alphonse left the table with one more addict to his food. Internally, he sighed, ruefully noting that this would mean more money spent at the store each trip…

As the others began turning in for the night, Envy made sure he stayed within eyesight of the window. As Alphonse went to turn off the lamp in the living room, he noticed Envy, sitting in an armchair, facing the window.

"Envy?"

The Sin turned to face him.

"Are you okay?"

Envy cast one last look at the window, the swiftly stood, walking over to Alphonse and turning out the light for him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you've been a bit quiet since dinner…"

"Just thinking too much is all," the Homunculus said, waving a hand dismissively and walking toward his and Ed's room. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of, yet another, pitch black and seemingly blank window. Envy, having never felt anything near nervousness before, was a bit unnerved by the sudden lurch his stomach decided to do, and quickly slunk over to the window, drawing the curtains, then joined Ed in bed, easily shifting himself into his pajamas as he did so. He curled up against the alchemist's smaller form and sighed, grinning to himself as a pair of mismatched arms wound around him. The instant he closed his eyes, he was asleep.

Outside the window, the lanky, spiky-haired form of Greed looked upon the now curtain-covered window of Envy and Ed's room. His shark-like grin glinted in the bright moonlight as he devised a plot that would finally place Envy where he believed he belonged-- six feet under, for good.

Hey, man, don't diss the crappy ending! It's the best I've got for it being so late… (Okay, so it's only 9:30, but consider the fact that I get up at 5:00 am and I don't get to go to sleep tonight until my rough draft for English is done. -.- Woo.)

Sorry that I've taken forever to update! I've been meaning to, but every time I sat down, I blanked, sooo…

Yeah, it's kinda hard to write with nothing to go on.

n.n Anyway, we all know what the next chapter is, so… Yep yep, expect the rating to go up! Maa, and, as usual, comments, criticism, complaints, and compliments are welcomed. (Maybe I should give a prize to the first flame? O.o I really kinda want one… C'mon, tell me how much you hate me! O.O)

Ja, mata!

Envysloyalservant


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Dirty Little Secrets**

:desperately avoids bricks/stones/other hard objects that may be thrown at her: I'm sorry! I've had this chapter typed for a while, but before I could post it, I did something stupid and got my internet taken away. n.n;;; You know, this would've been up yesterday, but decided to hate on me and not let me upload anything. -.- Life's a bitch, ne?

So, yeah, enough with the excuses, lemme get this thing posted, ne?

… Don't forget how much I love you guys!

:runs:

-----------------------------------------------

The incessant sound of life from the other rooms in the apartment finally roused Envy from his slumber. He groaned, glaring at the closed bedroom door, as if it were the poor chunk of wood's fault that he was awoken. He tried to pry himself from Ed's grip without waking him, but, though the flesh arm was removed easily enough, the automail was a completely different story. He struggled against the metal for a bit before just giving in and slumping back onto the bed.

Against the back of his neck, he felt Ed's lips turn up in a smile.

"You're an ass," Envy murmured.

Ed chuckled. "So I've been told. Alphonse informed me yesterday that he was in touch with the Colonel, and, due to 'extensive physical damage,' I've been given the day off."

Envy turned to face him. "And? I still have to be there, regardless of whether or not you are."

Ed's grin widened. "That's where you're wrong. You're staying here to take care of me."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, because you're in such bad shape, right?" he asked sarcastically. Ed nodded and closed the gap between them, catching Envy's lips in a chaste kiss. As the kiss deepened, Ed shifted his position, straddling Envy's hips and allowing his hands to wander a bit. His flesh fingers wandered to the hem of his uke's pants and…

The door to their room banged open. "Hey, Envy, I--" Wrath paused, taking in the scene; Ed's hand in a very compromising place, him in a very compromising position, and Envy's flushed face. "Oh, I didn't deserve that."

"Sure you did," Envy muttered. "What do you want? In case you couldn't tell, we're kinda busy."

"No shit…" Wrath grimaced. "I was going to ask if you two were going to be busy today, and if I could tag along… but…" With another grimace, he looked at the two, who had yet to remove themselves from each other's grasp. "I'm not sure I wanna be involved in that."

Envy gave him a toothy grin. "You sure about that? It'll be fun…"

Wrath shuddered and slammed the bedroom door shut, opting to, instead, follow Al around for the day. Envy smiled, then turned back to Ed. "Now then, where were we?"

Ed gave him a feral grin and attacked Envy's neck in a barrage of bites and kisses, totally catching the Sin off guard and tearing a gasp from him. Envy tossed his head back, giving Ed more access to his neck, all the while trying to dislodge his legs from under the alchemist. The younger raised an eyebrow and shifted just so, allowing Envy to remove his legs from their prison and wrap them around Ed's waist. Edward smiled and continued to lavish attention on Envy's neck. He bit at his jawline and trailed a line of kisses to Envy's ear, then trailed his tongue around the sensitive shell. Envy squirmed beneath him, trying to mask a moan and failing as Ed began to slowly and sensuously tongue-fuck his ear. Envy wrapped his arms around Ed and managed two words with what little function he had left in his mind-- "No fair…" He twisted his body and managed to pin Ed underneath him, successfully halting Ed's ministrations on his ear.

Ed glared up at the homunculus. "Okay, now, that's not fair, exploiting your strength to ruin my fun."

Envy smiled from his position atop Ed and placed his hands on his chest. "Don't worry, you'll like this," he purred, leaning down and grabbing the hem of Ed's shirt with his teeth and pulled it upwards. When he reached Ed's neck, he released it and trailed his tongue down his chest and stomach, into his navel. He dipped his head lower, teasing the young alchemist, making him moan and write in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

Mismatched hands found their way to Envy's mop of hair and fisted it as the Sin continued to playfully nip and nuzzle around the one spot that Ed was most interested in him attending to. Ed finally got tired of being tormented and pulled Envy up gently, tugging on the thick strands of emerald hair, until Envy was eye to eye with him. The Sin raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he purred. Ed responded by cupping the back of the other's head and pulling him into a rough kiss. The alchemist's tongue snaked its way into Envy's mouth, exploring and tasting every bit of the luscious cavern, and Envy couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his throat only to be swallowed up by Ed's eager mouth.

Envy finally tore himself away from the alchemist and returned quickly to the younger's chest, trailing his tongue from Ed's collarbone to his chest and grinning up at him ferally before fastening his lips over a nipple. Golden orbs widened as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed him, and he threw his head back and bucked his hips toward the body that hovered above him. Envy bit the quickly hardening nub, eliciting a sharp cry from Edward, and Envy moved to the other, lavishing the same attention on it as was given to the previous.

Edward was painfully hard, and his grip on thought was steadily flying out the window. He believed he recognized something about clothing and it being a hindrance, and he decided to act upon this realization. Before Envy could react, he was back on his back, looking up at a very aroused and suddenly very naked Edward. He opened his mouth to inquire as to how in the hell he managed that one, but was shut up by Edward--particularly his tongue. It wasn't until the sudden feel of Ed's fingers gently playing at his entrance did he notice his lack of pants. Envy pulled away.

"How--" his inquiry was quite abruptly cut off by Ed swiftly inserting his index finger into him. Envy cried out, arching up off the bed. He tightened around Ed's finger.

"Relax…" Ed murmured, gently nuzzling Envy's ear.

"Here, you let me shove my finger in you and see how easily you relax," Envy hissed. Ed chuckled.

"Let me help you with that," Ed purred, inserting his middle finger in with the first. Envy's eyes misted over as he cried out again, wrapping his arms around Ed's neck and pulling himself up to press his body against Ed's.

"That didn't help!"

Ed began pumping his digits into and out of Envy's body, continually scissoring them so as to help both ease discomfort and properly prep him for something not quite so small. Once Envy seemed somewhat comfortable with the intrusion, Ed removed his fingers. Envy groaned.

"I was starting to like that," he complained. Ed lifted Envy's hips and placed his weeping tip at Envy's entrance.

"You'll like this a lot more," Ed promised, then placed his hands on Envy's slender hips and began slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Envy bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Ed, immediately tightening his legs and forcing Ed all the way in. Edward gasped at the sudden tightness as Envy cried out, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes and trailing slowly down his cheeks. Envy clutched the bed sheets tightly as Ed pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him. Envy bit his knuckle in an attempt to remain silent, but couldn't hold back the cry that escaped as Ed repeated the action.

Ed's pace soon, too soon, became more frantic and reckless. He removed a hand from Envy's waist to wrap it around the other's throbbing erection, pumping it slowly, in complete contrast to his frantic pace. Quite suddenly, Envy cried out in ecstasy.

"D-do that… again…" he groaned. Edward complied, changing the angle at which he pounded into the other in order to hit his prostate repeatedly. The Sin could no longer hold back his cries. His hands clutched frantically at anything. Well, anything being Ed's shoulder and the bed sheets. He gripped the alchemist's flesh shoulder hard enough to bruise and the sheets hard enough to tear. Just as Ed began to lose control, Envy's breath hitched, and he let out a particularly loud cry, coming hard on his stomach and Ed's chest. As Envy tightened around him, Ed was forcefully pushed over the edge and followed immediately after, losing himself in a brilliant flash of white light as he was immersed with a pleasant, tingly feeling. He vaguely remembered to pull out of Envy before he collapsed on top of him.

After a brief reprieve, Envy lazily reached out and grabbed a discarded bed sheet, wiped himself and Ed off, then stretched lazily, snuggling up to Ed and peacefully listening to the sounds outside their window. They spoke of a busy city at noon; children laughing and playing, commuters traveling down the road, the occasional car, city folk exchanging gossip, their front door slowly opening and shutting…

He and Ed shot up, immediately turning toward the bedroom door. Envy hopped out of bed and slunk toward the closed door, pausing to press his ear against the cool surface as a wave of blue light enveloped him, leaving him, once again, fully clothed.

The distinct sound of footsteps out in the living room met his ear. Ed opened his mouth to speak but Envy hushed him, motioning for him to join him at the door. Ed quietly stepped out of bed and grabbed his pants, pulling them on as he made his way to the door. His brows furrowed as he noticed the sounds coming from inside the apartment. He turned to Envy and raised an eyebrow.

"Alphonse?" he whispered.

"I doubt it," Envy whispered back. He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Al would've said something when he came in…"

Ed nodded, then paused, noticing a lack of noise. He and Envy looked at each other, then Envy yanked open the door to find--

Nothing.

Both men looked around cautiously, then back at each other.

Ed was glowering at nothing in particular. "Well, that was a whole lotta hype, and for what? It was probably a rat. This place is infested, I swear…"

Envy looked skeptical. "I don't think a rat could open up the front door and traverse that much of the front room in that amount of time." Ed's expression hardened.

"Then what the hell was it?"

Envy opened his mouth to reply, but his response was abruptly cut off as the door to their left slowly swung open.

"Perhaps the question is not what, but who?"

Envy paled, immediately stiffening. He whirled around, a fierce snarl marring his pretty features.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Greed?" he growled lowly, immediately taking on a fighting stance.

Greed smiled. "Now, is that any way to greet your brother, Envy?"

Envy snarled, "You aren't related to me, you ass, and you deserve a worse greeting."

Greed raised an eyebrow. "Such as? A smack on the wrist?"

Envy made to lunge at Greed, but as he moved toward him, he began to feel a sudden draining of his energy, as if the life were being drawn from him. He stopped, brows furrowing in confusion, as he was forced to lean against the wall for support. Edward took a step toward him.

"Envy…?" he murmured, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Greed smiled, holding up a minute fragment of bone. Envy's eyes widened, and he quickly sucked in a breath.

"Where in the seven hells did you get that?" he hissed, glowering as Greed merely grinned.

"I don't think that's too terribly important at the moment. The more pressing matter is--" he paused as his Ultimate Shield form was summoned, quickly covering him in a coat of diamond-hard solidified carbon, "--how're you going to get it away from me before I kill you?"

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he clapped his hands together, the familiar and reassuring rush of alchemical energy surging through his body. Greed laughed.

"Aw. Sweet. Lookie, Envy, your lover's protecting you," Greed growled. Envy glared, but could do nothing. Ed, however, could.

Well, at least, he thought he could.

Before he could even make a move to subdue the nearly invincible homunculus, Greed pulled a fire poker out of the room he had come out of and shoved it through Edward's stomach and into the wall Envy was leaning against. Envy's eyes widened, then filled, and he stumbled to his lover, only to be restrained by Greed and nearly collapsing as the shard of bone from his previous body got closer. Greed smiled and, making eye contact with Ed, pressed it to the skin of the back of Envy's neck, forcing the shard in and shoving it deep under the skin. Envy let out a cry of pain, weakly trying to swat Greed's hands away and remove the shard. Greed tsked.

"Now, now, I can't have any of that," he muttered, grabbing a rope and tying Envy's wrists together behind his back, then ripping a strip of cloth from Envy's shirt and gagging him with it. Ed began feebly pulled at the poker in his stomach, gasping for every breath and fighting back tears as he was forced to watch his Envy hurt, helpless. He began to put more effort into removing the poker from his stomach, but to no avail. He was forced to look on helplessly as Greed hefted Envy onto his shoulder and walked past him. Envy cast him a final, hopeless look as Greed carried him past his lover.

The door slammed shut.

Ed's head fell, and his whole body slumped. The pain in his body was entirely forgotten, the pain of his loss being far worse.

One tear made it's way down his cheek.

As the searing pain in his stomach finally began to make itself known, he swore that, on pain of death, he would find Greed and make him regret whatever he planned on doing to his koi.

------------------------------------------------

OMFG, it's amazing how much I hate that ending….

Anyway, I'M SO SORRY!

Life has been hectic. I'm working on a term paper, it's Christmas time, both my grandfather's are in the hospital, my friend just got DDR…

Yeah, that last one was kinda out there, ne? But she did, and I've been playing the hell outta that thing. I love DDR!

I got a new puppy, too! His name's Pepper, he's a Yorkiepom (mix of a Yorkie and a Pomeranian), and he fits easily in both my hands. He's black and I LOVE HIM TO DEATH! X3

:sighs heavily: Well, it's currently 2:10, and I'm about to die, so…

Please feel free to comment, complain, compliment, or criticize (like my crappy lemon. Did you hate it? It's my first! Be gentle:cowers: )

Ja!

Envysloyalservant


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Okay, so… I know it's been, like, FOREVER since I updated, this, and I truly am SO SORRY, especially for all those people who read it, then put me on alert, then noticed the "Last Updated On" date, lol.

Anyway, I say that to say that I'm going to pick it back up soon!

: bows :

Yes, I know, what a relief, eh? Lol! I know, I left it off at SUCH A BAD PLACE, but I just have a few more minor plot things to tweak and, more importantly, remember, and I have to reacquaint myself with the FMA fandom (I ran away to KH for a while, and I truly am sorry about that :D) and I'll be back.

I think I may actually have half the chapter already written and around here somewhere…

Anyway, yes. That's all I wanted to say, and I hope all you lovelies will forgive me and keep giving me the support I don't deserve but love oh-so-dearly anyway.

And that's all. Keep your eye out for an update soon! For realz, guys!!

-ItStartedWithAPaopu :D


End file.
